If the world ends
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: 21 de diciembre de 2012, Estados Unidos invita a las naciones a su barbacoa para "celebrar" este supuesto fin del mundo. Inglaterra no puede creer que el americano realmente espere el apocalipsis ese dia pero quizas no sea tan así -Drabble- -UsUk- -Fail Summary-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia y los mayas crearon el fin del mundo, ok eso no es verdad ellos solo hicieron un calendario que todos mal interpretaron pero lo primero si es cierto_

_**Advertencia**__: Pseudo-fin del mundo, carencia de una verdadera trama_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

El inglés estaba sentado en la larga mesa del jardín del americano con cara pocos amigos, ni siquiera sabia por que diablos había decidido asistir a aquel estúpido evento que organizaba el estadounidense, el mundo no se iba a acabar ese día, él lo tenia muy claro ¿Cuántos fines del mundo había "sobrevivido" ya? Hacia cientos de años que había perdido la cuenta. Pero aun así esta en esa "ultima barbacoa del mundo" como la llamaba el americano.

Miró a su alrededor, casi todas las naciones estaban presentes. Pudo distinguir a México, Guatemala, Honduras, Belice y el Salvador discutiendo con los pocos países que creían que realmente los mayas habían predicho el fin del mundo y más aun que ellos como sus descendientes sabían algo más sobre lo que ocurriría.

Australia y Nueva Zelanda por su parte le habían encontrado el lado divertido a ese "apocalipsis" y perseguían a Alfred contándole historias de como en sus países los canguros y ovejas respectivamente se habían vuelto zombies come humanos provocando la desaparición de su gente. Algunos otros se habían sentado cerca solo para poder ver el rostro de terror del norteamericano.

-¿Divertido verdad? Mucho mejor que nuestros primeros fines del mundo- un hombre rubio se dejo caer en la silla junto a él

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que lo del año mil jamás ocurrió, France

-cierto, cierto _mon ami_… es increíble que ya hallan pasado 1012 años desde entonces…

-Ustedes dos hablan como un par de ancianos – interrumpió Seychelles sin poder evitar reírse de sus extutores- ¿Qué estupidez hicieron para él año mil?

-nada, no pasó nada- reclamó con su testarudez característica el británico

-si no me cuentan no hay problema, simplemente asumiré que se desnudaron hicieron una danza ritual a algún dios pagano y luego participaron de una gran orgia con el resto de Europa

-¿En serio? ¿Y no me invitaron? Frankreich, Britannien, me han ofendido, creí que éramos amigos- apareció Gilbert con falso dramatismo

-¡Tu ni siquiera existías aun!

-¡Esa si fue una buena época!-Elizabeta también había decidido unirse a la conversación, pronto eso se convirtió en una gran discusión sobre quienes habían reaccionado de manera más exagerada durante su primer fin del mundo. La verdad al inglés no le apetecía ahondar más en aquel tema así que decidió retirarse. Vagó sin rumbo por el patio sin saber realmente que hacer hasta encontrarse al dueño de casa sentado en un columpio con expresión cansada. Se alarmó un poco al sentirlo acercarse pero al confirmar que era él se relajó

-lo siento, creí que eran esos dos tratando se asustarme de nuevo

-Me pareció verlos entrar a tu casa, es poco probable que estén por aquí… tu si que te tomas en serio esto del fin del mundo.

-Por supuesto, imagínate que realmente mañana ya no estemos aquí… piensa en todas las cosas que aun no he hecho, no quisiera desaparecer resintiendo no haber disfrutado suficiente mi vida, por eso hago estas fiestas… me gustaría que siempre fuese así, pasándola bien todos juntos.

-Así que si puedes hablar seriamente de vez en cuando

-si, pero no vayas a decirle al resto de los países- el europeo asintió y permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, ambos meditando que decir a continuación, finalmente el estadounidense de armó de valor y preguntó- oye Inglaterra, si el mundo de verdad acabara hoy ¿Qué seria lo último que harías?

-Nunca lo había pensado, probablemente me quedaría en casa e intentaría hacer como si nada fuese a ocurrir

-Realmente eres aburrido, ¿en serio no tomarías la oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre quisiste pero jamás pudiste?

-¿Y que harías tu, señor temerario?

-Te empujaría contra uno de esos arboles y te violaría aquí y ahora- soltó en un tono que bien podía interpretarse como de broma, luego se levantó y se dispuso a alejarse mientras su interlocutor procesaba lo que acaba de oír.

-No podrías hacerlo, si es consentido no es violación- le dedicó una sonrisa altanera antes de retirarse a paso rápido y seguro, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que el otro sospechara que no solo le estaba siguiendo el juego.

Sin embargo el americano no pudo evitar susurrar un "tal vez para el próximo apocalipsis" antes de continuar su camino de vuelta a la barbacoa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Si, lo sé, soy una horrible y malvada mata pasiones. No sé que me dio para darle ese final en lugar de algo más romántico._

_En todo caso espero que las haya gustado mi pequeño fic en honor al no fin del mundo de hoy (Y también por que quería escribir algo, es decir llevo un montón de tiempo sin publicar nada al principio por que me maté estudiando para aprobar un ramo que no aprobé y ahora que ya salí no me llegaba la inspiración u.u)_

_No olviden dejar review y gracias por leer_

_Bye!_


End file.
